


Making Some Money

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Prostitution, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ruby needs some money. This guy is offering her some money. And in exchange... well, it's not too much to ask for, right?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Making Some Money

**Getting the Money**

  
Ruby sighed as she stared down at the catalog. There was so much _cool stuff_ that she wanted to buy! Sure, most of it was only _kind of_ useful for being a Huntress, but it was still so amazing!  
  
And cost so much! Dad sent her an allowance, but when Ruby had to balance between new stuff and cookies and going to the movies with her team and getting them gifts and everything else that cost money, there just wasn’t _enough_ of it.  
  
Ruby bit her lip, trying to decide what it was that she should do to bring in more money. She didn’t have time for a part-time job. With how busy Beacon was, she needed _some_ time to relax and cool down. And being a Huntress (in training) didn’t pay yet, either, not until she was actually well-trained enough to get her license.  
  
“And I don’t want to ask Weiss for some more money!” Ruby complained, then jumped a bit, realizing she had actually said that out loud.   
  
And even worse, someone had _noticed_ that she had said that out loud. She flushed as a tall, heavily built man came over to look at her. She stared down at her feet and muttered a greeting.  
  
“Sorry for bothering you, miss,” the man said. “Having money troubles?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby said with a sigh, shutting the catalog and tucking it underneath her arm. “There’s this really cool new Dust mixer on sale but it costs three hundred lien! Can you believe it?”  
  
“That’s quite the price,” the man said soothingly. “Although, as it so happens, I’m willing to give that money to you.”  
  
“W-what?” Ruby’s head shot up as she thought about how much _quicker_ things could do if she didn’t have to assemble her Dust cartridges by hand. “You would? Why?”  
  
  
“Well, I’d expect something out of it. Why don’t we talk that over at my apartment?” The man said, gesturing at one of the buildings lining the edges of the park the two of them were in.  
  
“Okay, sure thing,” Ruby said, nodding. Even if this guy was some creep, she _was_ a Huntress (in training). How bad could things get?

*******

The apartment was, well, an apartment. There were four walls, a ceiling, a window, furniture, all the sorts of things that belonged in an apartment. Ruby ran her eyes over it all before shrugging and looking at the man. He was looking at her as well, a small smile on his face.  
  
“So, what do you want in exchange?” Ruby asked. “I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose, by the way.”  
  
“I’m John Jackson,” the man said, smiling as he sat down on the couch. “I was hoping to see a bit more of _you_ , Ruby.” He paused and Ruby kept on looking at him. “I mean, I’m hoping for you to remove your clothes and let me see your beautiful teenage body.” He paused. “You can keep your underwear on, of course. And even the cape, it looks good on you.”  
  
“Oh!” Ruby said, eyes going wide as the message finally arrived. “I, um, I don’t know…” But she _really_ wanted some of that stuff and the things Weiss would say (and the way she would _look_ ) if Ruby came to her for a loan again this week warred together in her mind. “Well… you wouldn’t take photos, right?”  
  
“No, absolutely not,” Jack Johnson (or was it the other way around) said, shaking his head. “It will all be staying up here.” He tapped the side of his head and smiled.  
  
“Well… I suppose that’s alright then,” Ruby said, still feeling _very_ embarrassed over the entire thing. “And you’ll give me the full three hundred and seven lien, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll even toss in the extra thirty cents or whatever it takes,” the man said with a snort. “Now, if you don’t mind starting…”  
  
Ruby took a deep breath and nodded. She could do this. It was pretty simple. All she needed to do was a little bit and… yeah, not a problem.  
  
Ruby started to undress. She had never done this before. Well, she had done it on front of other girls, of course, and sometimes in front of boys when they needed to hurry to get changed. But that had just been changing one set of clothing for another. It wasn’t like _this_.  
  
Ruby shivered as she stepped out of her black dress. She let it drop to the floor and hugged herself, staring at the dress, feeling her cheeks burning a bright, brilliant red. She was _actually_ doing this. She couldn’t believe it, but it was also happening. She shivered and took a deep breath.  
  
“That’s a wonderful look indeed,” the man said, sitting forward and looking at Ruby. “You’re such a _cute_ girl, Ruby.”  
  
“Thanks,” Ruby said with a shiver, still not looking up. “So, um…” she trailed off, not sure what to say.  
  
It was just so _weird_ , standing here, only wearing her bra, panties, stockings and cape. So _much_ of her body was on display, stuff that her clothes normally completely and utterly covered. She shivered, feeling the man’s eyes running over her.   
  
“Now, there is something you could help me out with,” the man said, spreading his legs apart and showing off the large bulge in his crotch. “Seeing a beautiful girl like you has really gotten me all worked up. Mind coming over and taking care of it?”  
  
“You, you mean have _sex_?” Ruby asked, shocked to the core. “No!”  
  
“I wasn’t thinking _that_ ,” the man said, rolling his golden eyes and chuckling. “I was thinking a blowjob. For three hundred lien earned in five minutes, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby shifted her weight from side to side. She wasn’t any more familiar with blowjobs than she was with actual sex. But the man had a point about how she was earning a _lot_ of money very quickly.  
  
“I… I’ve never done one of those before,” Ruby said, softly.  
  
“That’s alright, I can teach you,” the man said with a chuckle. “Down here, girl, in between my legs.”  
  
Ruby shivered and did so, sinking down and staring up at the man. He was looking down at her with a hungry expression on his face as his eyes ran over her body again. Ruby looked down at his crotch.  
  
He at least pulled his rod out. And it was _very_ hard already. Ruby knew what it should look like and it did. She swallowed as she stared at it.  
  
Ruby wasn’t a coward and she made herself lean forward, running her tongue up and down along the shaft waving back and forth in front of her. It tasted- well, like not a whole lot. Certainly not like what she had been expecting. She shivered and kept on going, moving her tongue up and down along the rod and listening to the sounds that the man was making.  
  
“That’s right, Ruby,” the man was saying, soft and slow and happy. “Use that perfect little mouth of yours on me. Be a _good_ girl.”  
  
Ruby whined and tried to be the best girl that she could. She moved her mouth along the shaft, feeling it twitching against her. She went all the way down to his balls and then started to move back up again. It was… very hard. She knew that they were, of course, but there was a difference between knowing that and _feeling_ it. And boy, was she feeling it right now.  
  
Shivering, Ruby kept on working, doing her best to take care of the hard rod. The man was making quite a few satisfied sounds as she worked and she didn’t stop. She even got herself ready to take it inside of her mouth, properly.  
  
The man was _really_ happen when that happened. He made a grunting sound and patted Ruby on the cheek. She looked up at him and smiled and then kept on working along his rod, moving up and down, over and over again.  
  
It felt _strange_ inside of her mouth, especially with the important of not biting down or using her teeth in any way. She kept on going, sliding back and forth and doing her best to make the man happy.  
  
Ruby wasn’t really sure if she was doing it right or not. She knew _about_ sex, from stuff Yang had said and she had seen in movies, but she didn’t have any actual experience with it. Masturbating only really let Ruby know about her own body.   
  
“That’s right, girlie,” the man said, stroking Ruby’s black hair. “I’m getting close. Got a nice, big present for you.”  
  
Ruby moaned around the shaft and kept on going, bobbing her head up and down, over and over again. If this was almost done, then that was _good_ , right? She went as quickly as she dared, pressing her tongue against the hard shaft inside of her mouth.  
  
“Oh yes, that’s it,” the man said, grunting a bit. “Oh, that’s it, my little girl.”  
  
Ruby realized what was about to happen and had no idea what she should be doing. Her eyes got wide and nervous and she pulled her head backwards.  
  
Which meant that the first few shots of cum landed on her tongue and then the rest of them landed on her face, combining the worst of both worlds. Ruby squealed, shaking her head back and forth as she felt the hot, sticky, salty strands of semen covering her tongue and cheeks. She gasped, looking up at the man and trying to figure out what had just _happened_ and what she should do about it.  
  
The man was no help at all. He was just looking down at her with a _very_ satisfied expression. Ruby pouted up at him and wiped her cheek, trying to get it clean. And what should she do with the semen that was in her mouth?  
  
“Oh, that was wonderful, Ruby,” the man said as Ruby reluctantly swallowed it. It felt strange and sticky going down. “You’ve _earned_ that three hundred lien.”  
  
“T-thank you,” Ruby said, shivering as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. “So, um, do I get them now, or what?”  
  
“Hah, yes, you do,” the man said, opening up his wallet and taking out a _lot_ of money. Way more money than a guy living in a small, bland apartment like this should have. Well, whatever, the money looked good and it was all here. “And if you would like to earn some _more_ cash, there’s a way for that to happen as well.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Ruby asked, fingering the bills before tucking them away. Wow, she could get that mixer set up and going _tonight_.   
  
“I mean,” the man said, running a hand down Ruby’s shoulder, “how would you feel if I doubled what I just paid you? Six hundred lien. And you have sex with me.”  
  
“I…” Ruby said slowly, trying to think.  
  
Nine hundred lien in all? That was a _ton_ of money, more than she had gotten at any point in her life. What could she buy with all of that?  
  
Of course, on the other hand, there was the whole _sex_ thing. Ruby had never had sex before. She knew people were in favor of it but there had just never been someone she wanted to do it with.  
  
Ruby tried to figure out how to weigh the options in her mind, going back and forth between the two of them. It was a _tough_ call. Finally, she sighed and nodded, looking up at the man.  
  
“Just to make sure, you _have_ six hundred lien on you, right?”  
  
“That and more,” the man said with a grin, pulling out an array of bills before putting them back into his wallet. “And I can send more through my scroll if you want it electronically.”  
  
“No, I’m good,” Ruby said, tapping her chin. “So, um… I’ve never done something like this before,” she finally admitted.  
  
“That’s alright,” the man said with a grin. “I’ll show you just what needs to happen.”  
  
He stood up and grabbed Ruby with both hands. She squeaked in surprise as she was lifted up and then set down on the floor. His hands spread her legs apart and Ruby blushed as he looked down at her crotch.  
  
“And if you wouldn’t mind removing your bra,” the man said, his grip squeezing down a bit on Ruby’s thighs, rubbing her through her stockings, “I’m sure that your breasts would like some air to breathe in.”  
  
“I… okay,” Ruby said softly.   
  
She fiddled with the clasp behind her back. It was actually a bit difficult, since she was still laying on her back, pressing down against the metal. She shivered, swallowing heavily as she pulled her bra away and revealed her boobs.  
  
Ruby didn’t have very big boobs. Not yet, at least, not compared to Yang. But it was still obvious how much they were growing and she was willing to bet she would look a lot like her sister by the time she was finally finished.  
  
And even right now, the man was looking down at her with a very happy expression on his face. He ran his fingers up along the sides of her body and rubbed them. Ruby softly moaned, twitching as she felt a spark of arousal burst into life inside of her belly. She twisted around, turning a bright red and feeling surprisingly good as she got toyed with.  
  
“Do, do you like them?” Ruby asked shyly.  
  
“I do, very much,” the man said. “They’re the perfect look for a girl your age.” He chuckled and stroked the nipples, drawing a moan from Ruby. “So cute and flexible.”  
  
Ruby could feel the arousal _really_ growing inside of her body right now. She shivered and licked her lips, feeling the arousal spreading through her, making her skin all tingly and her insides heated. She swallowed heavily and stared up at the man, seeing how he was looking down at her.  
  
“Now,” he said, pulling her panties to the side slightly and exposing her pussy, “let’s get to it.”  
  
“I, um, I,” Ruby said, swallowing hard as she was bared to him. “Be careful!”  
  
“Don’t worry,” the man said with a grin. “This will all feel _wonderful_.”  
  
Ruby swallowed again as the tip of the cock was pressed against her pussy. This was it. This was really happening.  
  
Then he was sliding inside of her. Ruby moaned as she got filled up, the shaft pushing deeper and deeper into her pussy. It was _big_. So much bigger than her fingers. Ruby moaned, feeling herself getting stretched out as she felt the cock filling her up. She whined in the back of her throat as she felt herself getting filled, the rod stuffing her virgin pussy up and up and up.  
  
“Oh, that feels wonderful, Ruby,” the man said with a grin as he stared down at her. “You’re such a _good_ girl for me and you’re making me feel _great_.” He chuckled and stroked her hair. “And you’re going to keep on doing this for me, aren’t you?”  
  
Ruby softly nodded, still trying to come to terms with how _much_ there was inside of her and how _big_ it was making her feel. She took a deep breath, even as the man kept on slowly pushing inside of her, filling her up. She whined in the back of her throat as she got stuffed. It was big, big, big! Way bigger than it had looked when it _wasn’t_ going inside of her!  
  
The man was still touching her body, running his hands over her frame and, Ruby had to admit, making her feel pretty good. She softly whined as he touched her, stroking her body and sending shivers all through her frame. She took a deep breath, feeling arousal leaking out of her as she got fucked. She bit her lip and stared down at the shaft and then back up at the man.  
  
“You’re… really doing this,” Ruby moaned, feeling him pumping in and out of her, over and over again. “You’re really, ah, fucking me! Oh!”  
  
“That’s right,” the man said, stroking the side of her cheek. “I’m fucking you and I’m going to keep on fucking you. And you’re going to keep on _loving_ it, aren’t you?”  
  
Ruby nodded and moaned again as she felt the rod pumping in and out of her. She shivered, licking her lips as she felt herself getting stretched and opened up. It was so _big_ inside of her! So big, pressing against her so much, making her feel all kinds of strange and wonderful things. She shivered again, waiting for the arousal to rise up inside of her a little bit more.  
  
Ruby realized that she might actually cum from this, cum from getting fucked for money by a man she didn’t _really_ know. That was a strange, strange thought and she shivered as she considered it, wondering what it said about her and if she could tell anyone what she had done to get the money.  
  
Nope, nope, she was never breathing a word of this to anyone. It was _really_ easy to decide that and Ruby was sticking to it. She let the man keep on thrusting in and out of her, the long, slow strokes making her feel _very_ good as she kept on getting fucked.   
  
Ruby moaned and waited for the man to get done with her. This was feeling good, kind of. But it was also weird and strange and she didn’t really know the man very well. She wouldn’t mind leaving and going to the store to buy her stuff within the hour.  
  
“Oh, you’re so _tight_ around me, Ruby,” the man said, smiling down at her as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. “You really know how to make a man feel good, don’t you?”  
  
“I, um,” Ruby said, not sure what she was supposed to say to that. “Thank you?”  
  
“You’re more than welcome,” the man said with a grunt as he slid back and forth inside of her. “I’m _loving_ the way your tight little pussy is squeezing down around me.” He chuckled. “We should make this a regular thing.”  
  
Ruby shivered at that thought. She didn’t think that was going to happen. Nine hundred lien would take care of everything that she needed to have taken care of for a _long_ time, especially since Dad would be sending her the allowance next week. But it was still feeling good enough right now for Ruby to let him keep on going, plunging his rod back and forth, pushing it deep inside of her, over and over again. She gasped and moaned, feeling the pleasure rising up inside of her.  
  
Ruby realized that she might actually _cum_ from this. She gasped at the thought, not quite believing that she was actually able of doing that. But the pleasure was _very_ strong inside of her, spreading out through her entire body as the shaft kept on pumping in and out of her, again and again. She shivered, feeling her wet walls squeezing down around him as he kept on using her.  
  
“Okay, Ruby,” the man said slowly, with a big smile on his face. “I think that I’m going to cum soon. How about you?”  
  
“Um, I’m still a ways away,” Ruby said, shaking her head and bringing her hands up to touch her breasts. That felt _nice_ but still not enough to get her that much closer to an orgasm. “It’s feeling nice, though!”  
  
“Yeah, you feel _really_ nice around me,” the man said with a grunt as he kept on pumping in and out of her. “You’re going to look so _cute_ once I’m done with you.”  
  
Ruby nodded, shivering as she felt the shaft sliding in and out of her. He was going faster than before now. Really driving into her, filling her up, stuffing her again and again. Ruby moaned, feeling how _deep_ he was pressing inside of her. Ruby had never gone this deep while masturbating. Honestly, she was normally fine with just rubbing her clit and stroking her lower lips instead of actually sliding anything inside of her.  
  
Ruby reached up and started to play with her boobs. They felt _good_. Even better than they normally did. She hissed and twitched, feeling the pleasure spreading out from them and pooling with the lust radiating out from her crotch. She was getting so turned on and there was so much _good_ stuff happening to her. It wouldn’t take much longer, she could tell, before she would cum. It was kind of embarrassing to think about orgasming in front of a stranger, but oh well. It would still be _really_ to have that happen, Ruby knew.  
  
A worry struck Ruby. The man was about to cum. He was about to cum _inside of her_. Ruby wasn’t on any kind of birth control. Why would she be, when she wasn’t doing anything to worry about that? Her eyes opened wide and she looked down at her crotch, seeing the rod sliding inside of her.  
  
“W-wait, you need to pull out,” Ruby said, reaching down and trying to wrap a hand around the shaft. “You can’t cum inside of me!”  
  
“I’m pretty sure that I can,” the man grunted. “But if you don’t want me to, then- too late!”  
  
Ruby moaned in shock as she felt the shaft twitching and pulsing inside of her. It was still feeling _good_ , even as she suddenly started to worry about getting pregnant. Then the man started to cum inside of her.  
  
And that felt really- strange. Really, really strange. Ruby shivered, feeling jet after jet of semen shooting inside of her and filling her up. She made a soft mewling sound as she felt the cum spilling inside of her, filling her pussy up, making her feel really, _really_ \- strange. She couldn’t believe what it felt like, how it was making her feel so strange and warm and all sorts of other things.  
  
“I, I can’t believe you did that,” Ruby said softly, looking down at her crotch, seeing the semen spilling out of her.  
  
“I did and I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” the man said with a smile, patting Ruby right on her left boob. “You felt _amazing_ around me, Ruby.”  
  
“Um, thanks,” Ruby said, not _really_ sure how much of a compliment that was. “It was really… something.”  
  
She shivered and looked down again. The man’s cock was still inside of her and she could feel the cum leaking out of her. It was a _really_ weird feeling, not like anything she had ever felt before. She shivered and licked her lips, trying to decide what it was that she should be doing next.  
  
Going to a store and getting the morning-after pill, that was one thing she needed to do! And get the money, too!  
  
“So, um, the money,” Ruby said awkwardly.  
  
“Don’t worry about that,” the man said with a grin as he reached down and pulled himself out of Ruby. “A good girl like you is worth every single cent.”  
  
Ruby grinned at that and shivered. She didn’t really _like_ the sensation of being turned on but not having the, well, fucking, but masturbation _usually_ keep on going. It was always a bummer when Weiss or somebody walked into the dorm room and interrupted her private time. And now, with the fires of arousal slowly cooling inside of her, she was still left feeling _really_ weird. She swallowed heavily and looked down at her pussy.  
  
There was more cum leaking out of her now. She licked her lips and kicked her legs back and forth, feeling the energy flowing into her.  
  
“Okay, so now, um, sorry, but can I use your shower before I leave?” Ruby asked.  
  
“Of course you can,” the man said, reaching down and grabbing Ruby’s hips. “But you aren’t leaving quite yet.”  
  
Then he flipped Ruby around. She squeaked as she was pinned down to the ground, her hands held behind her back and the man looming over her. Her eyes went wide and she looked over her shoulder at him as she started to struggle, trying to get away.  
  
“H-hey, what are you doing?” Ruby asked, squirming around and failing to get free.  
  
“Yeah, I thought that this cute little rear would look nice,” the man said, reaching down and squeezing it with his other hand. “Such a nice little butt.” He paused. “I’m going to fuck it.”  
  
“You’re _what_?” Ruby asked, feeling shocked and starting to squirm around even more. “No, you can’t, that’s not right!”  
“Of course it’s right,” the man said soothingly, even as he produced some handcuffs from somewhere and fastened Ruby’s hands behind her back. “I’ve fucked lots of girls in the ass and any number of them have cum from it.” His hand reached down and rubbed Ruby’s pussy, sliding his fingers into her and making her moan and squirm around. “And you’re ready to cum anyway, I can tell.”  
  
He slid the fingers into Ruby’s mouth. She squeaked at the taste and bit down, but the man’s Aura was too strong for _that_ to do anything. He didn’t draw them out until he had made _certain_ that Ruby had licked his fingers clean, collecting his sperm and her arousal.  
  
It wasn’t the first time that Ruby had tasted either of those things, but it was still very embarrassing and sent a flush of shame through her. She didn’t focus on it too long, though, instead doing her best to wiggle free and get out from underneath him as he held her down.  
  
“Don’t fuck my rear, okay?” Ruby said. “I’ll scream and cry for help if you do!”  
  
“I bet you would sound nice doing that,” the man said. “Girls always sound nice no matter _what_ sound they make.”  
  
“What?” Ruby squealed, feeling shocked. “You, you sick pervert!”  
  
“Yes, because men who offer almost a thousand lien to a strange girl to fuck her are completely normal and well-adjusted,” the man said with a chuckle. “Now, hold still, please.”  
  
Ruby wiggled around some more, trying to get free. She couldn’t manage it, though and she felt the man’s hard dick pressing against her butt. Her eyes went wide and she tried to free herself. Which didn’t do anything more than it had before. Ruby gasped and then moaned in shock as she felt the large tip pressing against her tight entrance.  
  
Then he was sliding inside of her. Ruby _moaned_ , feeling shocked as he pushed inside of her, going deeper and deeper. Ruby couldn’t _believe_ what she was feeling. It was too big, much, much too big. And that wasn’t stopping him from fucking her. She groaned in shock, feeling the shaft stretching her out.  
  
It wasn’t all bad, though. That was the _really_ strange thing. It hurt, of course, feeling herself getting opened up like that. But there was also a weird sense of _pleasure_ behind it all. Ruby couldn’t put it into words as she felt herself getting opened up, having the shaft going deeper and deeper inside of her. She groaned, kicking back and forth as she felt the man pressing down on top of her and going in inside of her.  
  
“No screaming?” The man asked with a chuckle. “I thought you were going to be letting the world know that I was fucking your ass after paying you for it.”  
  
Ruby had been _about_ to scream, gathering her breath for it. But that thought was enough to get her to shut up, her eyes going wide as she considered what it would _mean_ if the story came out. How could she face Yang, how could she face _Dad_ if they knew that she had taken money to get fucked?  
  
Ruby shivered and instead tried to focus on getting away. It just wasn’t happening, though. She wiggled around, doing her absolute best to get free, but all that happened was her making the cock inside of her shift around and press up against her in new, strange and somewhat pleasant ways. Ruby moaned and tried again, only moving a _little_ bit as she felt the shaft going deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
“Yeah, you’ve got a great set of holes, Ruby,” the man said with a satisfied sigh as he kept on fucking her. “Absolutely top tier.”  
  
Ruby moaned as she felt the shaft sliding in and out of her. The discomfort was already passing and the pleasure was building up inside of her, but he still should have _asked_ to fuck her!  
  
Man, who would have thought that agreeing to go into a stranger’s apartment so he could fuck you for money could backfire? Ruby certainly wasn’t going to fall for _that_ trick again! Now she just needed to get out of here, somehow.  
  
Ruby groaned as she felt the shaft pumping back and forth. The man was groping her rear, too, running his hands all over her body. She shivered as he touched and groped her, feeling her up as he fucked her. He was paying a _lot_ of attention to her butt. She was probably going to have red marks standing out from her pale skin by the time he was done with her.  
  
And there was nothing she could do about it but let it keep on happening. Ruby grunted, giving up the useless attempts to get free and just tried to think about what she should do.  
  
Her efforts weren’t helped by how she was feeling arousal running out of her pussy. That was _really_ embarrassing, especially because the man’s balls were smacking up against her folds with every single stroke. She groaned, hoping that the man would somehow fail to notice what was going on with her.  
  
At the very least he wasn’t _saying_ anything about it. He just kept on going back and forth, driving the shaft inside of her over and over again. Ruby groaned and squirmed, feeling the shaft filling her up, driving _deep_ inside of her. It was just so big! She had thought it was big inside of her mouth and even bigger inside of her pussy, but this was as big as it could get, surely! And he was still _going_ , slamming in and out of her over and over again. Ruby moaned and squirmed around, feeling her bare breasts pressing down against the wooden floorboards.  
  
“Now, now, none of that,” the man said with a chuckle. “Just stay here and earn your money. There might even be a way for you to get an even thousand out of it.”  
  
“I don’t care about the money anymore,” Ruby whined, feeling the shaft stretching her out. She was going to be walking funny after this, wasn’t she? “I just want you to stop.”  
  
“Really, is that what you want?” The man asked. “I can feel how wet your pussy is right now. Do you _really_ want to leave, feeling that need inside of your belly?”  
  
“I, I,” Ruby said, the shame too much for her mouth to work properly. “It’s not like that.”  
  
“Of course it is,” the man said, giving her rear a light smack. “And you know it.”  
  
Ruby shivered and didn’t say anything more. She just let him keep on pounding in and out of her, over and over again. It was starting to feel _really_ good.  
  
Ruby didn’t want to admit it, but she thought that she was very close to an orgasm. She gasped, moaning slightly as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her. She had never even _considered_ getting fucked in the ass before and now she was going to cum from getting- raped, possibly, or possibly not, in her rear! It was hugely shameful and there wasn’t anything she could do about it but let it happen.  
  
“No, no, no,” Ruby whined, trying to deny both what was happening and how good it was feeling. “I can’t cum, I can’t cum, I can’t-oh!”  
  
Ruby came. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open as she felt the pleasure welling up inside of her. It was so _different_ from cumming while masturbating! Ruby couldn’t tell if it was because she was getting fucked in the ass or just fucked, but the pleasure was strange and different and _good_. She moaned softly, closing her eyes and breathing in and out as she felt the orgasm go screaming through her body, making her feel so weak and helpless.  
  
The man kept on fucking her all the while, pounding in and out of her ass. Ruby shivered, her arousal leaking out of her and running down her skin as she kept on getting fucked. She could barely place one thought in front of the other as she kept on getting screwed and as the orgasm kept on sweeping through her body.  
Eventually, the orgasm died down. Ruby was still left panting for breath, feeling like she had just run up and down the stairs of a skyscraper. Her entire body felt overly sensitive and weak. And she was still getting _fucked_ , the shaft still slamming _deep_ inside of her, over and over again. Ruby moaned, feeling it spreading her rear tunnel open, making sure that all she could do and think about was the _cock_ that was fucking her again and again.  
  
“That’s right, Red,” the man said, chuckling and patting Ruby’s butt again. “You know what a girl who cums from getting fucked in the ass is called?”  
  
Ruby moaned, already knowing the answer to that but not wanting to admit to it. She shook her head back and forth, trying to come to terms with the feeling in her rear. And that feeling was still feeling _good_. The pleasure she was feeling hadn’t gone away, it had only died down. And now it was rising up inside of her again, bit by bit as she felt the hard shaft reaching deep inside of her.  
  
“Ruby, I asked you a question,” the man said, giving her ass a firm slap. “What do you call a girl who cums from getting tied up and having her ass fucked?”  
  
“A, a,” Ruby took a deep breath, “a slut!”  
  
“That’s right,” the man said, chuckling. “And since you came from getting your ass fucked, what does that make you?”  
  
“Please,” Ruby whined, shivering and twitching as she felt another orgasm slowly starting to rise inside of her, “please, please don’t make me say it.”  
  
“I’m a kind man,” the man said with another chuckle. “I won’t make you. Just so long as you _think_ it. And you are thinking it, aren’t you?”  
  
Ruby was. There was no way for her _not_ to be thinking that. She was a _slut_. She was a whore. She was a slutty whore, letting a man who had given her a fake name pay her to take all three of her virginities and she had cum because of it. She just couldn’t believe that this was happening, but it _was_. And it was still feeling good, no matter what her mind tried to tell her body.  
  
The man was still pumping in and out of her ass, in long, quick strokes that made Ruby feel so _full_ every single time it went all the way inside of her. She moaned, shivering from head to toe. The only thing Ruby could think of that was more shameful than cumming from getting her rear fucked would be cumming _twice_ from getting her rear fucked.  
  
Ruby bit her lip, staring straight ahead as she felt the shaft keep on pounding in and out of her, making her feel so _weak_ and submissive as she got fucked. How had this happened to her? And why was she enjoying it so much? Ruby knew that she should be thinking about those questions, but she just couldn’t bring herself to consider them that much. Her body was just feeling too _good_ as she got fucked again and again, as the cock slid deep inside of her.  
  
The man was really going fast now. He was slamming in and out of Ruby’s rear again and again. She shivered, feeling the shaft reaching _deep_ inside of her as she got fucked. She couldn’t believe just how deep it was inside of her. Ruby would never have thought that her body could have taken something so big so deep inside of her. But it was happening. Happening again and again as she got fucked. She moaned, feeling ashamed of herself for being such a slut.  
  
And yet, at the same time, she was also enjoying it. Her body was tingling, feeling _much_ better than it ever had when she had masturbated and the pleasure was only growing inside of her once again. Ruby’s stiff nipples were digging against the floor and her entire body was tingling, especially whenever the man reached down to grope her rear, squeezing his hand down to massage her ass and send even more tingles through her body.  
  
“How are you feeling, Ruby,” the man asked, his voice a bit tight and tense. “Enjoying yourself down there as I fuck you?”  
  
“Please,” Ruby moaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head back and forth, “please don’t make me answer that!”  
“Oh, but you have to,” the man said with a chuckle and another slap to her butt. “I want to hear from you how much you’re enjoying getting fucked by me. How much a good, hard dick is making you melt.”  
  
Ruby moaned again, trying to resist but failing utterly. It _was_ making her feel good. She couldn’t begin to deny that. The pleasure she was feeling inside of her body was just so _strong_ and she knew it was entirely because of the man. The only question was if she was getting turned on from getting her hands cuffed behind her, from getting pushed down, from getting fucked in the ass or from a combination of all of that.   
  
“If I was to rub your pussy again,” the man said teasingly, “what do you think I would find?”  
  
Ruby moaned again at that, blushing bright red as she felt the shame welling up inside of her. As bad as it was having the man know that she was getting turned on from all of this, it would be even worse if he was to reach down and _prove_ how wet she was getting from being taken.  
  
“You’re right, sir,” Ruby said with a moan. “I’m getting turned on from having you, ah, fuck my ass.” Ruby’s cheeks burned as brightly as her name as she said that. “I’m enjoying myself so _much_.”  
  
“Of course you are,” the man said with a chuckle and another firm slap to Ruby’s rear, making her squeak as mingled pain and pleasure burst to life inside of her. “How _couldn’t_ you be enjoying having this happen to you?”  
  
Any retorts Ruby might have made to that were heavily undermined by the simple truth that she _was_ enjoying what was happening to her. The pleasure that was spreading through her body was still far weaker than what she would need to cum from, but it was nevertheless rising up and up inside of her, making her feel better and better with each and every stroke deep inside of her rear. So Ruby didn’t say anything at all and just let the man keep on fucking her, filling her up.  
  
Ruby could feel her entire body rocking forward from each and every thrust of the shaft inside of her. If the man wasn’t holding her down, who could tell what may have happened to her? But he was keeping her right where she was, holding her down, using her body over and over again.  
  
And it was still feeling _good_. Ruby bit her lip and struggled to keep her lewd voice under control as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her. She was starting to hope that the man would cum soon and that she would be spared the wonderful humiliation of cumming twice from getting fucked in the ass.  
  
Maybe… maybe Ruby should do something to help him along with that. The thought was _very_ embarrassing for Ruby. What kind of girl could she call herself if she did that? But when you looked at the alternative…  
  
“P-please, sir,” Ruby said, her voice shaking with humiliation, “please use my ass however you want. My entire body is yours for you to use, so do whatever you want with it.”  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure if that was how you were supposed to do dirty talk or not. But it was all that she could think of and she had to hope that it was enough to get the man that much closer to his orgasm. Her cheeks burned as she listened to what she was saying.  
  
“Oh, trying out some dirty talk, huh?” The man said with a chuckle, stroking her rear again and even sliding one hand underneath her body to grab her breasts. “You have a good voice for it, though your vocabulary could use some work.”  
  
“Sorry,” Ruby muttered, feeling a bit insulted. It was her first time doing something like that, cut her some slack!  
  
“Well, it doesn’t matter that much anyway,” the man said with a satisfied air to his voice. “I’m getting pretty close anyway.” He shivered and sighed. “Are you ready, Ruby?”  
  
“Ready? Ready for what?” Ruby asked, before the answer came to her. “Wait, are you going to cum inside of my ass! I, I can’t handle that!”  
  
“Jeez, you’re so worried,” the man said, laughing as he patted Ruby on the back of her head. “Shouldn’t you learn to relax and enjoy what’s happening to you?”  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure how _that_ was supposed to happen. She buried her face against the floorboards as best as she could as she felt the shaft twitching inside of her. This was it. She was about to get filled up with cum in all three of her holes. And she had gone out to the park this afternoon not expecting anything more than to daydream about being a Huntress while eating ice cream!  
  
The man grunted and then he pulled out of Ruby. That was unexpected enough to make her mouth drop open as she felt the shaft sliding out from her rear. Her hole suddenly felt so _strange_ and empty without that inside of her. She made a gasping sound, not sure what had just happened or what she was supposed to do now.  
  
Then she felt strand after strand of hot cum landing on her back. Ruby moaned and squirmed around, feeling the semen staining her skin, landing on her and making her feel so _very_ slutty. There was just so much happening to her right now and her mind was whirling as she tried to cope with everything. The cum was _hot_ on her back and rear and her ass was still feeling empty from not having a good, hard cock pounding in and out of her. And, of course, there was the arousal that had built up and up inside of her that was suddenly no longer there. That was _really_ hard to bear.  
  
Ruby panted, her head turned to the side. She couldn’t believe that all of this had happened to her. And now the question was what was going to happen to her _next_.

*******

Ruby’s mouth slid up and down along the cock in front of her, again and again and again. She could feel it pressing against the back of her throat, but that was as far as it went. She still had a gag reflex. For now, at least.  
  
Ruby softly moaned as she kept on sucking the cock, doing her best to make her master cum. To make her master cum again. There was plenty of proof on her body of how often she had been a good girl already. Her face, breasts, ass and thighs were all covered with semen, and more was still leaking out of her lower holes. She had been used over and over again, to the point where she had actually fallen asleep at one point. And woken up to getting her pussy fucked once again.  
  
“You sure do have some cute friends,” Master said, scrolling through the photos Ruby kept on her scroll. “I don’t see a single one I wouldn’t like to fuck.” He chuckled. “Pity you don’t have more, ah, candid shots of them. Wonder what this redhead wears for underwear.”  
  
Ruby didn’t reply. She hadn’t been asked a question. And even if she had, that would mean that she couldn’t tend to her master’s cock, even for a few seconds. And that would be _quite_ the bad thing.  
  
“Oh, here we go,” Master said, smiling as his cock twitched inside of Ruby’s mouth. “Beachside fun. You look good in a bikini, Ruby.” Ruby nodded slightly at that. “Though it’s a bit modest, don’t you think? A body like yours should be put on display a lot more.”  
  
If that was what Master wanted, then that was what Ruby would do the next time she went to the beach. Whenever that would be. It had been a full year since she had last gone, back home on Patch. And she didn’t think that she was going to have time this year, either.  
  
“And damn, this girl you’re with is smoking,” Master chuckled, reaching down to pat the top of Ruby’s head. “A blonde, big boobed bimbo. Wouldn’t mind getting my hands on her, either.”  
  
Ruby flushed in shame a bit. She was certain she knew what photo Master was looking at right now. It was one that she had took of her and Yang, the two of them pressed up close and enjoying the sun and waves. Ruby’s hands twitched from where they were still tied together behind her back.  
  
“By the way, Ruby,” Master said, looking over her scroll and down at her, “would you like to make an even thousand dollars and make me _very_ happy with you?”  
  
Ruby nodded shallowly, as far as she could go with the cock in her mouth. Master smiled down at her and patted the top of her head again.  
  
“I thought so. Bring me one of your friends to fuck and I’ll give you a hundred lien.”  
  
Ruby nodded again. She’d do it. She wasn’t sure what she would spend the money on. Some fancy lingerie, maybe? Ruby had never bought anything like that before and she wasn’t even sure how you would go about buying that. But she wanted to look pretty for her master. And wouldn’t whoever she brought with her be surprised when she saw what Ruby was wearing underneath her clothes!  
  
Ruby smiled in satisfaction at the thought of how _fun_ that would be. She wasn’t sure which of her friends would be the best fit for Master right away. In time, obviously, she was going to do her best to bring them _all_ to him, so that he could get the sort of harem that he _deserved_ to have. And they would all be just as happy with him as Ruby was. But the very first girl to bring in, oh, that was a challenge. Who should it be, who should it be?  
  
Ruby knew that she would come up with an answer sooner or later. Or maybe Master would tell her which one of her friends he would most like to see on her knees in front of him. That would be alright as well.  
  
The important thing was that everyone was going to end up happy from all of this.


End file.
